Just Hold On
by Riley-the-Sadist848
Summary: Cause an empty room can be so loud. Oneshot for Team Laurcolesty's challenge. Smitchie. R&R.


Well, since I'm in a bit of a rut right now for some reason with every other story I'm writing, I thought to myself, "Why not try out _Team Laurcolesty_'s challenge?" So here's the first of my one shots for this challenge.

* * *

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on_

I stormed through my house, not even caring that my father was screaming at me (as always), not listening to my mother's attempts at making small talk with me (the daughter she hardly knew), hell, I didn't even stop when Dallas came to talk to me about her new boyfriend (more like her new flavor of the week). In my mind, all these things were irrelevant. Why you may ask?

Because I just got dumped by my boyfriend of almost two years. And wait, it gets better!

He dumped me for my best friend. Apparently, they'd been screwing around behind my back for almost a year now. Just thinking about the conversation made me slam the door to my room and throw my useless backpack on the floor.

"_Mitchie! I wanted to tell you, but Nate told me that you'd just get angry if I did!" The brunette sobbed, desperately trying to get me to stop walking out of her house. _

"_No shit I'd be pissed, Caitlyn! My best friend and my boyfriend are fucking each other behind my back!" I whirled around and screamed at her. "If it wasn't clear, I never want to see your fucking face again, ever!"_

"_But Mitchie! Please! I'm sorry, just let me explain! I still want to be your friend!" Now this was getting ridiculous. How dare she even ask me that?_

"_You know what, Cait? I trusted you, and you broke that trust. I don't want to ever talk to you or Nate again."_

I screamed and threw myself onto my bed. As my head hit the pillows, the scream echoed throughout my whole room. The quiet was suffocating, agonizing even. The room was too quiet, but screaming in volumes at the same time. Why the hell would they do that to me?

And that's when the waterworks started.

I scrambled over to my iPod dock to start some music or else someone would hear my crying. That's just what I needed; Dallas walking in and bugging me until I kicked her out, or worse, Madison walking in because she's worried. I did not need to tell a seven-year-old my love problems thank you very much.

I was crying way too much to drown out all the pain, no matter how loud I turned the music.

Was no one on my side anymore?

Nate and I had had the fairytale kind of relationship, and it killed me that it was over. He was my first true love, my first real relationship, my first......my first everything.

And that's when that wonderful sound invaded my thoughts.

Shane's voice coming from my speakers.

That bastard must have put some of his demo's on my iPod when I wasn't paying any attention. His voice though....it was strangely comforting. Then I started listening to the lyrics and could've died laughing. I smiled and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Stupid Shane. Only he could tell me to 'hold on' in a song and have it play precisely when I needed it to.

And that's when I heard the rocks on my window.

Somewhat shakily, I stood up and walked over to see who it was, but in my mind I already knew.

"So I heard what happened, you want to talk?" he asked politely, standing there in all of his hotness. It killed me sometimes how sexy I thought he was. The only thing that ever held me back? Nate, and now that he's out of the picture, there is absolutely nothing to stop me from checking him out.

"You know, you always have the perfect timing, Romeo." I laughed, still wiping away tears. "I'd love to talk. Meet me outside in five."

"See you in a minute then." A genuine smile. That was rare, coming from him anyways.

Barely pausing to grab my wallet and phone, I flew down the stairs and out the door, hardly even yelling a good bye.

"So, popstar." I walked towards his open arms and fell into them, "where would you like to go to talk?"

"Anywhere. As long as I get to listen."

And that's when I realized that Shane Grey was worth the wait. All I had to do was hold on.

* * *

Completely and utterly cheesy, I know, but I'm watching this cheeseball romance movie and I couldn't help it. Hope somebody liked it, that'd be great. Anyways, review please!

-Riley, Amanda, Mandy, Mandy-Riles, whatever the hell it is you call me :)


End file.
